disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Teams
"A Tale of Two Teams" is the forty-eighth episode from Sofia the First, which premiered on March 27, 2015. It's the final episode of the second season. Plot Sofia and her friends are practicing Dazzleball when an announcer announces that the King's Dazzleball Cup against the Royal Redhawks and the Dinwiddie Ducks takes place next week. Jade's worried that Sofia will be on the Royal Redhawks team since she's a Royal now but Sofia says she'll be on their team as always. But when she tells her older siblings they tell her, through a song, that she should be a Royal Redhawk since they're family and she relucantly agrees. The next day, Sofia tries to tell her friends but in the end she doesn't have the heart to. After a chat with Clover, Sofia tries to get out of playing at all by faking an injury but Amber sees through and exposes her. The next day, Jade is furious to see Sofia playing on the Royal team and are even more so when they lose the practice game. Miranda takes Sofia aside and tells her to be true to herself and do what she thinks is right. The next day, Sofia apologizes to her friends and offers to be on the team. Most of the Ducks forgive her and accept her but Jade doesn't and she tells Sofia that nothing is forgiven. The Ducks and Redhawks play fiercly but Jade is having trouble. The Hawks meanwhile have had enough of Amber's nonsensical coaching. Sofia finally realizes that the reason Jade's having trouble is because she needs glasses. At first, Jade refuses because she's still angry at Sofia but Sofia tells her that she understands that she's mad at her but she worried about her. Jade puts the glasses on and scores the winning point. Afterwards Jade reconciles with Sofia. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Cade Sutton as Prince Zandar *Isabella Acres as Jade *Fiona Bishop as Meg *Wayne Brady as Clover *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun Songs *Play With Us Trivia *This is the third time James shows a nasty side by being overcompetitive. The first time was in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" and the second was "Enchanted Science Fair". *This is also the third time Amber shows a nasty side by being competitive. The first time was "Princess Butterfly" and the second was also "Enchanted Science Fair". *This is the second time Amber is shown getting involved in a sporting event. The first was "In a Tizzy". *Jade is shown wearing glasses in this episode. *This is the fourth time Sofia is seen in her sport outfit. *Lucinda appears for the fourth time. *This is one of the episodes to be written by Michael G. Stern, which also worte the special Lucky Duck. Screenshots 48. A Tale of Two Teams (1).png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (2).png A Tale of Two Teams 1.png A Tale of Two Teams 8.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (4).png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (6).png A Tale of Two Teams 2.png A Tale of Two Teams 3.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (9) feat. Lucinda, Meg -2nd decoy feat. Ruby-.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (10) feat. Jade -Unforgiven-.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (11) feat. Baileywick -spare glasses-.png A Tale of Two Teams 5.png|Jade wearing glasses A Tale of Two Teams 4.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (13) feat. Jade.png A Tale of Two Teams 7.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (14) feat. Jade -Reconcile-.png A Tale of Two Teams 6.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (15) feat. James, Amber.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes